User blog:Zoomyman3612/Mod Entry Number-001
Hey guys, haven't seen you all in weeks, and for most of you, months! I never got around to saying goodbye to you all in LMO, and with my disappearance from Steam and Trove. I came here to show that "I'M HERE!!!". :P Now I really stink at giving awesome speeches and giving shout outs, but here it goes... :P Ion Cheerful Viper (Cheery) You were an amazing (friend) nemesis. All those times we spent bickering with one another, blowing each other up, and playing LC for Mr. Gold were some (great) horrible moments. It's been a(n) (amazing) terrible game with you in it. (Thanks for playing!) Leave. :P :P :P Lavoyd (Lavvy) You were...something, you played LMO like a second life, you ditched it in no time, and then you forced me into Trove with you and Frosty just to ditch me again a few months later! What is wrong with you!?! :P In all honesty though, you were a great LC runner, and a grinder. The game wouldn't have been the same without you. I remember hoping that you would be on when I got up to play in the mornings. I might see you around Trove again once the excitement of Destiny wears off... (New expansion... :P) LEGOpanic99 (Merry, Panic) I remember quite a bit from our meetings. :P I remember mistaking you for a girl because you used the warrior woman so much, (Sorry! :P) and how we would both pair up to be chicken men. :P I know you have gone inactive for a long time, but the chaos we caused was awesome. I'm glad I got to meet you in LMO. Good game. :) Icy Frozen Glacer (Frosty) The nICE user who always kept his cool. :P You were the more mature one of the group like star and never went too far like I did numerous times. :P A great LC runner like the others and an amazing Trove builder. If LMO had the option to build, I would like to see what you would have made. :P Alexgator10 (Alex) The baseball loving, LC playing, Wiki chatting and little time player of Trove. :P You were always a blast to talk with in wiki chat, and the struggle to get you to play trove was real... :P Hope to see you back on trove when I return. Good games with Ye. :) AceSavvyDollar (Savvy, DollHair) Ah, the "evil" one, so evil that you used your tongue smileys more than the angry faces. :P you had a huge ego issue and thought you needed to have an entire wiki devoted to yourself... :P Your "evil" personallity always made chat an interesting experience. See you around! :P Super Purple Cookie (Purple) All those times you kept me entertained in Wiki chat was awesome. You were a great User to play in game and in chat with and I hope to see you in trove someday when I return. The Numerous LC runs we went on will prevent me from ever forgetting this game, thanks for being a part of the wiki. Legoanimals750 (The other other Green. :P) From Chima, to LMO, you kept yourself from losing your mind while others (me namely :P) challenged that. Had a great time with you in chat and ingame. I'll never forget your username, as it caused many confusions. :P I'm glad you became a part of this game. :) Wyn17 (Wyn, Coldilocks, Wynnie the Pooh, list continues...) You were a great person to torture in chat, if you were not entertained, at least I was... :P I never saw you ingame much, but I talked with you so much on the wiki that it all evened out. I'm sorry I never said anything when I left, (I'm bad with that XD) but I have brought you some rotten pickles to make it right. :P Enjoy! MedievalSpookyTank (Spooky) Thanks for understanding my craziness, and for forcing Wyn to be married to a rotten pickle and other things, been a humorous time in chat and game with you, don't lose that touch. :P Orangeyoshi.1 (Yoshi) I hope you finally get your pet ferret you so badly wanted a few months ago. I haven't seen you in a while but you always changed the atmosphere of the chat. Thanks for the memories. :) Solo Paladin Shield (Pal) We played and chatted on the wiki a LOT. The numerous runs we did for all the pieces for our collection was impressive. I still think it is awesome how much you focused on the game, I never heard how it went, but I heard that you started a second account and were in the process of collecting every Minifigure again, thanks for a great game. :) ChaoticWhooshBug (Whoosh) You were a LC champion to say the very least. You dominated in solo and team runs. How you got so good, I have no clue, am I jealous? Yes. :P thanks for all the 30+ runs for Mr. Gold parts and stuff. Good game. :) Starrocks923 (Star) You achieved 100% completion in the game, and that alone deserves some recognition. It was always an honor to play with you, and I think you made a great mod. Your stick to it attitude kept me from going out of control in chat, and kept you focused on getting the glows first. (Series 14 by 30 seconds... :P) ExtremeLuckyPheonix (Lucky) I remember when you were doing LC runs while we were all hyping about the Monster Trials and Series 14. Yet another one of the great LC runners, you were a great friend to talk to. You kept the chat alive when you weren't AFK. :P EddibleRubbleKraken (Rubble) I always knew it was you without even needing to see your username because you always wore that avatar of batman that it just became a thing with you. :P I had a great time in wiki chat and LC with you. Thanks for playing! Pete.Soebekti (Pete) Thanks for always being active in chat and for stopping by to say hello, you were always such a cheery user and a pleasure to chat with. With your upbeat attitude, you could make anyone smile. :) WhiteShaddow (Shaddow) Even though I didn't play with you a whole lot near when I left the game, I enjoyed meeting and chatting with you. I had a fun few LC runs with you, and I thank you for coming to the wiki. :) Sim533 (Sim) You were a great Admin on this wiki, keeping it updated and easy to read, I appreciate all the time and effort you put into here along with Neal, if it wasn't for you, we would have never had that LMO scavenger hunt event. Thanks for your time on this wiki. :) NealyBealy (Neal) While I never got to chat/play with you much, I enjoyed what time I had to talk with the founder of the wiki, thanks for creating the wiki, and for making me a chat moderator! If I left anyone out, I deeply apologize, and I am glad that I chatted with you or played with you. I am glad that I could finally get one of these messages out to you all. I know most of those I listed in here are inactive, but I wanted this here just in case. ;) Thank you for reading my mod-o-logue. :P It's been an amazing adventure gaming with you all. :) -Zoomy P.s Sim, sorry for posting this blog post under "news" :P just didn't want people to miss my thanks to them. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Goodbye